


Lo Lo London

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Avengers Endgame Promo Tour, London, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: โลกิของเขาตายไปตั้งแต่หนังภาคก่อน แถมพี่น้องต่างแม่ของเขาก็รับหน้าที่แทนบ้างแล้ว คงไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไรนักหากรายชื่อเหล่านักแสดงที่ร่วมโปรโมทจะไม่มีเขาอยู่ในรายการด้วย





	Lo Lo London

 

ทอมได้ข่าวจากพี่น้องรุสโซว่าลอนดอนเป็นหนึ่งในสถานที่ที่จะจัดงานโปรโมท _อเวนเจอร์ส เอนด์เกม_ น่าเสียดายที่เขาโผล่ไปไม่ได้เนื่องจากเวลาเริ่มงานชนกับตารางเวลาแสดงละครเวทีที่โรงละคร _แฮโรลด์ พินเตอร์_ และอีกอย่าง โลกิของเขาตายไปตั้งแต่หนังภาคก่อน แถมพี่น้องต่างแม่ของเขาก็รับหน้าที่แทนบ้างแล้ว คงไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไรนักหากรายชื่อเหล่านักแสดงที่ร่วมโปรโมทจะไม่มีเขาอยู่ในรายการด้วย

 

ส่วนด็อกเตอร์สเตรนจ์ของเบเนดิกต์กับวิชันของพอลก็ตายไปทั้งคู่...

 

ข้อจำกัดด้านตารางกิจกรรมทำให้เขาเจียดเวลาแวะไปหาคริสไม่ได้ และเขารู้ว่าหลังจบงานแล้วอีกฝ่ายก็ต้องเตรียมเดินทางไปโปรโมทที่ประเทศอื่นต่อ ทั้งที่คริสอุตส่าห์บินมาหาเขาถึงที่ และทั้งที่อยู่ใกล้กันแค่นี้ น่าเสียดายที่พวกเขาไม่อาจเจอหน้ากัน จนบางทีเขาก็คิดสาปแช่งหน้าที่การงานของตัวเองที่ทำให้หลายอย่างไม่เป็นไปตามใจ แต่เขารักงานการแสดงของเขาเกินกว่าจะเลิกได้ไปเสียแล้ว

 

หลังจากจบการแสดงและออกมาทักทาย เซลฟี่ แจกลายเซ็นให้เหล่าแฟนๆ ที่สเตจดอร์อยู่พักใหญ่ก็ถึงเวลากลับบ้าน คนขับรถขับมารอเขาที่หน้าประตู เขาจูงบ๊อบบี้ออกจากโรงละคร โบกมือทักทายเหล่าแฟนๆ ที่ยืนคอยเขาอยู่อีกฟากของถนน มีสตาฟอีกคนช่วยอุ้มบ๊อบบี้ขึ้นรถที่เบาะหลัง ส่วนทอมเข้าไปนั่งฝั่งที่นั่งข้างคนขับ อย่างแรกที่ทำคือหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมา กวาดสายตาเช็คข้อความเข้า เผื่อจะได้ข่าวคราวจากใครบางคนบ้าง แต่ก็เงียบกริบ

 

นาฬืกาบนหน้าจอโทรศัพท์มือถือทำให้เขารู้ว่าไม่ควรโทรไปรบกวนอีกฝ่าย ถ้าหัวใจเขาจะฟังสมองตัวเองบ้างคงดีไม่น้อย

 

คริสไม่รับโทรศัพท์เขา ตามคาด ทอมคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายคงหลับใหลอยู่ในโรงแรมที่ไหนสักแห่งในลอนดอน เขาไม่โทษว่าเป็นความผิดของคริสหรอก แต่เขาไม่อาจปฏิเสธตัวเองเช่นกันว่าคิดถึงคนตัวใหญ่ใจจะขาดอยู่แล้ว

 

ความคิดชั่ววูบแล่นผ่านเข้ามาในหัว บางทีเขาอาจเพ้อฝันไป คริสอาจจะรอเขาอยู่ที่บ้านในลอนดอนก็ได้

 

_ไร้สาระ จะเป็นไปได้ยังไง_

 

ทอมถอนหายใจ ส่ายหน้าไปมา เบี่ยงประเด็นความคิดประหลาดที่ว่าแล้วหันไปลูบหัวบ๊อบบี้ที่ส่งเสียงงี้ดง้าดเรียกร้องความสนใจอยู่หลังเบาะของเขาแทน

 

“บ๊อบบี้โตขึ้นเยอะเลยนะ มีพ่อที่ดีก็งี้ล่ะสิ”

 

ทอมสะดุ้งตอนได้ยินเสียงคุ้นหูนั้น ชั่วขณะหนึ่งคิดว่าฝันไป แต่ภาพที่เห็นชัดเจนเกินกว่าจะเป็นภาพลวงตา

 

“ _เซอร์ไพรส์_ _~_ ”

 

แถมเสียงแหบต่ำที่ล้อเลียนเสียงโลกิของเขาตอนก่อนถูกธอร์ปาขวดน้ำใส่หัวที่ซาคาร์นั่นอีก...

 

“ _พระเจ้า._.. คริส!” ทอมอุทาน เขาไม่ทันสังเกตด้วยซ้ำว่าคริสแอบขึ้นรถมาตอนไหน

“ใช่ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไง” คริสหัวเราะ เอามือลูบหัวบ๊อบบี้ไปพลาง “เห็นพี่น้องต่างแม่แล้วตกใจงั้นเชียว?”

“ไม่ เอ่อ ฉันหมายถึง ไหงนายมาอยู่ตรงนี้?” ทอมละล่ำละลักถาม แล้วพอหันไปหาคนขับรถของเขาถึงได้รู้ความจริง คริสคอยอยู่ในรถของเขา ก่อนที่คนขับรถจะขับมาถึงโรงละครอีก

“ติดสินบนสตาฟกับคนขับรถของนายนิดหน่อยอ่ะ ฮ่า” คริสดูค่อนข้างมีความสุขกับสีหน้าประหลาดใจของทอม _ไม่สิ_ ที่จริง เขาก็รู้สึกดีใจสุดขีดเหมือนกันตอนเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายก้าวออกมาจากโรงละคร

“ให้ตายเหอะ ตกใจหมดเลย แล้วทำไมไม่บอกก่อนว่าจะมาเล่า! ฉันจะได้เตรียมเก็บกวาดห้องไว้เผื่อนาย!”

“เฮ้ อย่าบอกนะว่าห้องฉันโดนบ๊อบบี้ยึดไปแล้ว” คริสขมวดคิ้ว สองมือใหญ่ๆ ช้อนใต้ขาหน้าบ๊อบบี้แล้วยกชูขึ้นมา ท่าทางไม่จริงจังนัก “นายนี่มันร้ายกาจจริงๆ บ๊อบบี้!”

“ _คริส_ ” ทอมกดเสียงต่ำ เพิ่มระดับความจริงจัง หรี่ตามองอีกฝ่าย ขุ่นเคืองนิดหน่อยที่คริสไม่ยอมปริปากบอกเขาว่าจะมาหา แถมยังแอบลอบเข้ามาในรถและไม่พูดจาอะไรสักคำอีก

“ก็ได้ๆ ฉันแค่อยากเซอร์ไพรส์นาย ไม่ได้อยากรบกวนนาย โอเคมั้ย?”

 

พวกเขามาถึงบ้านของทอมในอีกสักพักถัดมา หลังจากขนสัมภาระลงจากรถเรียบร้อย คนขับรถก็ขอตัวกลับ บ๊อบบี้วิ่งนำทั้งคู่เข้าไปในบริเวณบ้าน ทอมควานหากุญแจประตูจากกระเป๋าเป้ของตัวเองโดยมีคริสเดินตามหลังตามมาติดๆ

 

มวลลมหายใจอุ่นที่เป่ารดต้นคอทำเอาเจ้าบ้านใจเต้นระส่ำ แล้วครู่ถัดจากนั้นก็ถูกท่อนแขนหนาๆ รวบกอด แน่นเสียจนเกือบหายใจไม่ออก ในขณะเดียวกันก็บ่งบอกให้คนถูกกอดทราบความนัยที่ไม่ได้ถูกเอ่ยออกมาเป็นคำพูดจา ทว่าแสดงให้เห็นด้วยการกระทำอันชัดเจน

 

“ _โคตรคิดถึงนายเลย_ ทอม” คริสกระซิบ ถ้อยคำและน้ำเสียงอัดอั้นบีบหัวใจทั้งคนพูดและคนฟัง หนักยิ่งกว่าแรงกอดจากสองแขนที่รัดช่วงเอวของคนที่อยู่ด้านหน้า แต่หนักที่สุดคือความหมายของประโยคสั้นๆ ซึ่งถูกเอ่ยผ่านริมฝีปากของเขา และคริสมั่นใจว่าคนฟังเพียงหนึ่งเดียวจะรับรู้ได้ ไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง “คิดถึงจนไม่รู้จะทำไงแล้ว ให้ตายเหอะ”

 

และเหมือนอย่างทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา สุดท้ายทอมก็ไม่เคยโกรธอีกฝ่ายได้ลง

 

“ฉันก็คิดถึงนาย”

 

—END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hemsworth admitted: "I don't know what the future holds. I love Tom (Hiddleston). I miss him."  
> เป็นที่มาของการลั่นแดรบเบิลเรื่องนี้... *กุมหน้าส์*  
> ที่มา/ข่าวเต็ม [จิ้ม](https://www.express.co.uk/entertainment/films/1113080/Avengers-4-Endgame-Is-Loki-ALIVE-Tom-Hiddelston-Chris-Hemsworth-Thor-die-release-date)
> 
> ถ้ามีเวลาอาจจะกลับมารีไรท์ ฮือ *น้ำตาไหลแลง*


End file.
